Jingpo
Note- ��Jingpo is a detective IceWing and he loves mystery! Owned by StarANIghtwing, you may use in fanfics but not roleplays (plz notify me on here or message wall if you would like to use him, works best in mystery genres, but you don't have to use him in a mystery genre if you don't want. :]) �� ❄Appearance Through the sky With pixie dust to fill the sails We can fly London ahoy! Jingpo has bright white scales, with hints of pale teal on his wings. He wears a silver scarf most of the time. On both his arms are wristbands of made copper, with small pieces of gold studded into them. He has two earrings on the same ear. His nose is studded with a small diamond. He often has a magnifying glass hanging from a keychain that conected to a necklace under his scarf. ��Personality Jingpo loves to solve mysteries! He's always ready to uncover the next mystery as a detective. The IceWing is clever, kind, helpful, and brave. You have a mystery to solve, then Jingpo will be by your side! Despite being a serious detective, Jingpo can show his playful, child-like side sometimes. ��History London, London Every matey yo heave ho Early Life�� Jingpo hatched in the Ice Kingdom. As a dragonet he often found hidden places to hide during hide and seek with his sister, Arctia. His talents of finding secret areas gave him an advantage of finding hideouts. Growing up, Jingpo fantasized of becoming a detective like his mother, Spate. When he turned 8 years old, Spate went missing and Jingpo made his life goal to finding her again. Her disappearence made his family not able to spend time with each other a lot. His father, Vole, would often leave for days searching for his mate. Arctia often comforted her little brother with fun. He developed his detective skills for a year and worked as a detective for two. He always made sure to make time for his family after working. During a hunt for a thief, he met Miryang. An IceWing who also turned out to be a detective like him. The two worked together for nine months before Miryang retired. Jingpo was back to working on his own. He worked for another five months before moving away from his home in the IceWing Kingdom. He dedicated his life to finding his mother. Current Life�� Jingpo currently lives in a hut on the outskirts of the IceWing Kingdom. He tries to visit his sister, but both never have the time to visit. From him working and searching for his mother, to Arctia raising her family. Their visits are short and quick whenever they see each other. Jingpo sometimes wishes that he could stop time just to see his sister and not be caught up with his job all the time. ♡Relationships Point that spyglass over the rail Every matey watch below All hands look out now Arctia Arctia is Jingpo's sister, although she doesn't share his love of mystery. However like her brother, she is clever. Even though she isn't a big fan of mystery, she's always ready to help her brother solve a mystery or crime. Vole Vole is Jingpo's father, who isn't around because he is searching for Jingpo's mother. However when he's home, he tries to do everything he can with his dragonets before heading out to search for his mate again. Spate Spate is Jingpo's missing mother. Jingpo was nine when she vanished. One morning she flew off to go hunting, but once it faded to dusk, she didn't come back. The family searched all over the ice kingdom for her, but never did. Vole still searches for her. Jingpo inherited his mother's talent of solving mysteries. Miryang Miryang is a IceWing and an old friend of Jingpo's, who is on the move a lot. She is also his, partner in crime. The two have a long history of working together and solving mysteries, until she retired. Now she is back to solving crimes with Jingpo. And she doesn't plan on retiring for awhile. When you see it there then shout it out London, London ahoy! Ahoy! Family Tree ��Quotes "Look at the talonprints. They lead... that way." "Mystery? I'm on the case!" "Did you find her yet?" "I'm running away, and I'm going to find our mother." "No you can't come with me." "Partners in crime? Of course!" "You can never be to old or young to play a game! Fun is for everyone! Did I just rhyme? Darn it." "I wish I could stop time." ⛄Trivia Jingpo Lake or Lake Jingpo is a lake located in the upper reaches of the Mudan River among the Wanda Mountains in Ningan County, Heilongjiang, in the People's Republic of China. Jingpo and his mother both enjoy mystery. He inherited his detective skills from Spate. He has a small crush on Miryang. His theme song is from "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book." Like the stars have castles on the ground Look, they're all around Giant towers everywhere Whoa, that's the biggest clock I've ever seen London, here we be! London ahoy! ��Gallery IceTransparent.png|IceWing template by Joy Ang JingpoTheIceWing.png|Jingpo the IceWing Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters